Does That Answer Your Question?
by scubysnak
Summary: A little piece of Scubysmut about Cath...Sara...a Denali and something purple...as requested, a second chapter : more smut...YAY
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em…**

_**A/N: Heidi, you asked for it—ya got it. Hope you enjoy it…**_

"Sara, you're with me. We caught a case," the blonde shouted at me before disappearing as quickly as she had materialized.

It didn't matter that our shift was going to be over in ten minutes and that I was already changing into my good shoes. I groaned at the fact that she could have easily pawned the case off on someone from day shift since there were so many of them already milling about the lab. But no, Catherine fucking Willows had to accept another case. It seems like all she cares about is work lately and some of us, who happen to have lives, like to get out of here on time some days.

I stepped into the bright sunshine that made up most mornings in Vegas and made my way towards my Denali.

"Sara, we'll ride together. No sense in taking two vehicles," she shouted across the parking lot.

My shoulders dropped and I headed in her direction. I didn't want to argue with her; I just wanted to get to the scene and get done so that I could carry on with the plans I had for the morning. At the thought of what I should be doing to Laura in about an hour, a smile crossed my face and a swagger filled my steps.

The smirk that crossed Catherine's features didn't go unnoticed by me. She was probably thinking I was smiling at her. Oh how wrong she was.

I opened the door to the passenger side and before I could step in completely, Cath was back out of the truck with the back seat door open on her side.

"What are you doing? I thought we needed to get to this all-too important scene," I snapped angrily at her.

"We do, we do. Look, would you get on your side and hand me that case from the floorboard behind your seat?"

I sighed heavily, rolled my eyes and slammed the front door shut as I opened the back door.

"This case, princess?" I know my voice was dripping with sarcasm, but I couldn't help but think she was wasting time—time that could be better spent with me elsewhere and doing more productive things.

She smiled seductively and raised an eyebrow, "Princess?"

I held the case out towards her but she barely reached across the seat. "Here, take it."

She just stood there defiantly with one hand on the door and the other on her hip. I had had enough with her games so I stepped into the back of the truck and slid across the seat towards her.

"Happy now?" I asked as I delicately put the case down on the floorboard behind her seat, ever so briefly taking my eyes off of Catherine.

It was that briefest of seconds that Catherine pounced. Before I could sit back up, she had snapped a cuff on my left hand and as I jerked back and started to say, "What the fuck," a second cuff was slapped on my right hand. The door, to which these cuff were attached with a chain, slammed shut.

Catherine shut the driver's side door and I heard the click of her heels around the truck before she came into view in the very door I had climbed through.

"Ha ha! Okay, Cath. You had your fun, now let me go," I was trying so hard not to panic. Being handcuffed to a bed was one thing, but being cuffed to the door of a truck we work out of and in the parking lot of the lab was another. This was probably the most compromising position I had ever found myself in.

"You know," she said as she stepped into the truck and pulled the door shut behind her, "I noticed something about you today.

She grabbed my legs and pulled them onto the bench seat. A leg was on either side of her. She placed her hands on my knees and moved them slowly up, resting them on my thighs.

"God dammit. Let me go, Catherine. Please, I don't do well in situations like this," I was pleading with her.

She cocked her head to the side as her hands moved to the waist band of my pants. "As I was saying…"

She unsnapped the button of my pants and locked eyes with me, "I noticed something today."

My protestations ceased. "What's that?" Was my voice really that husky?

She slid the zipper of my jeans down and leaned forward kissing the bare patch of skin just visible now that she had undone my pants.

"I noticed…"

She hooked her fingers in the loops of my jeans and tugged gently. My body betrayed me as it lifted off the seat on its own accord to aid her in removing my pants.

"This," she said as she laid her hand on my crotch. "I noticed this." She slowly raked her eyes down my body until they rested on what she was talking about.

_Fuck._ I knew packing at work was going to bite me in the ass. Of course, I hadn't thought Catherine would notice. I didn't trust my voice and even if I had, I wouldn't have known what to say.

Her hair tickled my stomach as she wrapped her fingers around my purple cock and without breaking eye contact, slipped it past her ruby lips. Every muscle in my body contracted as I imagined what it would _really_ feel like for her to do that. I held tight to the chain wrapped around the door handle so that I was grounded.

Her head bobbed expertly up and down and I knew I was soaking the seat beneath me with my arousal. Her purrs of pleasure and low moans were the only accompaniment needed to the symphony of 'plops' I heard each time she sucked solidly on the head of it as she pulled back.

"Cath…." Her name was moaned more than it was spoken.

She licked up the sides of the purple protrusion from my crotch before moving up and straddling my stomach. For the first time, I noticed she wasn't wearing pants, but instead a skirt. And as that thought fluttered through my mind, I suddenly felt her dampness coating my abdomen. _She wasn't wearing panties _was the only fleeting notion I had as I felt her hands move under my shirt and palm my breasts before teasing my nipples through my bra.

I arched up into her and not to be outdone, she proceeded to grind against me. My breaths were coming in shorts rasps and I had no control over my body.

She lifted herself slight and moved a hand down between us, taking the cock and placing it at her waiting entrance.

Without waiting for her to take the lead, I immediately bucked my hips upward, filling her completely. She didn't wince in pain; instead, a feral growl escaped her.

"Do you know how to use this?" she asked as she slowly slid up and down the length.

Before I could formulate an answer, she continued, "Do you know how to fuck a woman with a cock, Sara? Do you?"

I could only nod. She pushed herself down firmly on me and started grinding against me. If she kept that up for very long, she was going to make me cum because the friction of the strap-on against my clit was going to be just enough to send me over the edge.

I started moving to counter her rhythm and she kept one hand on my stomach and the other she was using to rub her clit. Somehow, it hadn't quite caught up with my mind until this very moment that I was fucking Catherine. Or was she fucking me? Or was she fucking herself on me? Dammit, I hate it when I start thinking.

She was biting her bottom lip and her movements were starting to become intermittent. I knew she was close. She had tried the dirty talk (rather effectively) and I wanted to as well.

"Do you like this?" She looked at me, her eyes darkened with lust. "Do you like my cock inside you? Do you like fucking yourself on me?" She moaned and nodded which caused me to quiver. "You love riding me, don't you? Feeling me deep inside you…slipping in and out…making you feel like no man you've ever dated has."

She started shaking and I swear I felt her tighten around it. Both hands found their way to my stomach as she dug at the flesh there. I didn't still my movements. I kept gently rocking and lifting my hips, moving inside her.

"Oh god…" she whimpered as she threw her head back and started moving fiercely up and down the cock.

I could feel the Denali rocking and prayed a silent prayer that no one would venture into the parking lot or notice.

Once again she slowed and this time, collapsed on me.

"Cath…Catherine…."

"Hmmmm?" she sighed contently.

"Can you un…."

My question was cut short by the door behind me—the one I was cuffed to-- being yanked open. I was half dangling out of the Denali and Catherine was still on me. I was still inside her.

I squinted into the sunlight and immediately noticed the blonde-haired, black clad detective standing over me was not happy.

"Sara," she said flatly as she undid the cuffs from my hands.

I didn't move. I continued to dangle precariously out of the Denali.

"'Fia, sweetheart, how are you?" Catherine said with the most cheerful voice I had ever heard her muster.

"How am I?" she took a step closer and was now effectively standing over me—her crotch in my face.

"I'll tell you how I am," she looked down at me realizing where she was standing and took a step back. "I'm angry. Do you know how long I looked for these handcuffs today?"

"Sorry babe, I grabbed them out of your desk during dinner after I noticed our girl Sara here packing today."

Sofia glared down at me before smirking back at Catherine, "Well, don't let me interrupt anything."

She reached down and lifted my shoulders and pushed me back into the Denali before shutting the door. The door had barely shut before she jerked it open again and said, "Sara, she really gets off when you put her on her knees and fuck her from behind."

I was trying to process what had just happened.

"Are you and…" I started before Catherine interrupted.

"No."

"Do you and her…" I didn't get to finish this one before she cut me off either.

"Sometimes."

"Has she ever…" the roll of her hips against me cut me off this time.

"Yes."

"There was no ..." I can't finish a single sentence around her.

"No case."

"Do you…"

Catherine reached out and grabbed my nipples and once she was sure she had my attention she raised an eyebrow and said, "Do you wanna talk about Sofia or do you want to take me to your place, put me on my knees and fuck me long and hard?"

_Hours later…_

Muscles I didn't realize I had are screaming in pain as I lay here beside Catherine. I'm not sure if she's asleep or if she passed out. Either way, she's quiet and she's not screaming profanities that would make a salted sailor blush. We're both covered in scratches and bite marks—battle scars. I whispered into her ear, "Does that answer your question?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em**…

_**A/N: A few of you asked for this, so I thought I might indulge and write a second chapter to "tie up" a few loose ends ;-) As for the reviews, eh, some were interesting, English Rose in particular. Let's just say this one is for you :-P**_

Catherine's POV

A light snoring sound roused me from my sleep sometime after noon. I usually found it difficult to sleep unless the room was cave-like—dark and cold. Sara's bedroom was none of that. Rich colors adorned the room and light curtains let light stream in.

I rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed, Sara's snoring still echoed around the room. I stood and stretched my sore muscles—some of which hadn't been used in far too long—and quietly made my way to the bathroom that adjoined her room.

I turned the tap on and splashed cold water on my face. As I blinked to clear my vision, what I saw in the mirror brought back flashes of the activities I had been willingly subjected to earlier this morning. A large hickey was on my neck and bite marks trailed down from my neck, over my breasts and across my abdomen. The muscles in my groin twitched and I immediately knew I was wet again just at the memory of Sara fucking me senseless.

I opened the bathroom door and took in the sight before me. The brunette who had implored me to cum time after time was now lying uncovered on the bed. My eyes drifted first to the strap on, cast errantly aside after she had tired of fucking with it. I picked it up, went back in the bathroom and cleaned it.

As I walked back into the bedroom I noticed the black silk scarves that she had used to tie my hands to the headboard were still attached. I slipped into the strap on, keeping it snug over my hips and crawled up from the foot of the bed licking and kissing the length of each of her legs as I went. A low, throaty moan alerted me to the fact that she was now awake.

I slid my tongue into her bellybutton before placing gently bites along her abdomen as I worked my way to her breasts. Her hands were in my hair and scratching at my scalp as I sucked her nipple into my mouth and swirled my tongue around it. As I looked into her eyes, I flicked my tongue rapidly back and forth against the hardening bud. My left hand was kneading her other breast and I was using what little weight I had to press down on her as she was beginning to rock against my body.

I bit down on the nipple and pulled back, dragging my teeth along to the very tip before applying more pressure and then finally releasing it. I reached into my hair and pulled back her hand and brought it above her head and tied it firmly to the headboard. She raised an eyebrow and smirked, neither of us having spoken at this point. Without being told, she raised her other hand above her head and willingly allowed me to tether it to the headboard as well.

I shimmied my way down her body and planted myself firmly between her legs. I slid my arms under her thighs and laid my palms on the flat of her stomach. I closed my eyes and slid my tongue between her wet folds. She immediately responded.

"Oh fuck, Cat," made its way from her throat as her hips rose off the bed.

I deftly slid my tongue up and down, careful to avoid sliding far enough between her folds that I would touch her clit. I just wanted to savor her taste in my mouth and get her to the point that she was begging for release. I sucked one and then the other into my mouth before allowing my tongue to move even lower and seek out her entrance. I just barely flicked my tongue back and forth before I had what I wanted.

"Christ Catherine, please….don't tease me….just…just fuck me."

The Cheshire cat could have taken smiling lessons from me at that point. I brought a hand around to spread her lips and eagerly began licking and sucking at her clit. Her response was immediate as a new flood of arousal flowed from her, coating my chin. I strayed from her clit and slid my tongue back inside her, moaning in delight at her taste.

I broke contact with her most intimate place long enough to say, "Fuck, Sara, you taste so good."

I immediately slid my tongue back inside her and started flicking her clit side to side with my finger. She groaned and stiffened and I felt the faintest tightening around my tongue.

"Untie me," she pleaded. "I want to touch you."

"No, you enjoyed tying me up this morning. What's good for me is good for you."

I came up from between her legs licking my lips. I wiped my chin with my fingers and looked at the glistening dampness covering them and then back to Sara. "Shame to waste it, isn't it?" I asked before sucking my fingers into mouth, closing my eyes and whimpering for effect.

"Please," she begged again as she pulled tightly on the scarves holding her hands.

"You know, those knots get tighter the more you pull on them," I warned as I slid up and straddled her stomach.

Her eyes fluttered shut at the contact and then traveled down my body to where it was resting on hers.

"Is that my…"

"Yes it is," I interrupted.

"Are you going to…"

"Yes, I am," I said firmly as I grounded down against her stomach.

"Am I going to…"

"Over and over again," I promised as I slid off of her. "Now get on your knees."

She looked at me, somewhat stunned and didn't move.

"Cat, I…"

I wasn't up for discussing this. I reached down between her legs and pinched her clit between my fingers, ensuring I had her full attention. "If you want to get fucked, you'll get on your knees. Those ties are long enough that you can flip over and hold onto the headboard if you need to."

She just nodded as I released her swollen nub and then eagerly flipped over onto her knees.

I moved behind her and ran my hand over her ass. I pulled my hand back and popped her gently on that perfect cheek. She hissed and arched. I did it a second and third time—striking her harder each time. And each subsequent time, I was rewarded with a noise that only heightened my arousal.

I ran my hand up from her ass to the small of her back and pressed my body against her, pushing her upper body down and raising her ass even higher in the air. I slid back enough that I could bend forward and bite her on the ass. She whimpered and smiled. I was definitely enjoying this.

I took my cock in hand—her cock—and placed it just against her opening before placing my hands on her hips. I waited a moment, allowing her to relax and then as I pulled back on her hips, I pushed forward with mine, sliding partially inside her.

I had to bite my lip and take several deep breaths to stave off cumming right there from the sight before my eyes. I wasn't even moving inside her and her breaths were already coming in short, ragged spurts.

After taking a few seconds to compose myself, I pulled back on my hips, nearly coming completely out of her and then pulled her back to me as I pushed forward a little further inside her this time.

"More," was all she said and she needed to say.

This time I pulled back and then pushed completely inside of her. She groaned and tightened her grip on the headboard as I began to slowly rock my hips, sliding back and forth inside her. This was a new thing for me. I had never fucked someone with a strap-on, so I was learning as I went along. I reached her waist with one arm and began to gently stroke her clit.

As soon as I touched her, she began to move her hips back and forth—fucking herself on me. I kept the strokes on her clit even and slow ignoring her pleas for me to go faster even as she slid furiously back and forth on the purple member I was sporting.

It was only when she announced that she was cumming that I sped up my efforts to help her along quickly. When her body went limp and she sagged beneath me, still shuddering slightly from her orgasm, I pulled out of her.

I could only smile as without delay, she flipped over onto her back. I wasn't done with her yet. I knelt between her legs and slid into her and she immediately spread her legs and bent them, giving me a better angle. I used my arms on either side of her to prop myself up.

My eyes were closed and I was focusing on her breathing and the sound of that cock sliding into her. Where she had controlled the pace of the first one and fucked herself rather quickly and adroitly on the strap-on, I was in control here. Slow and languorous was the pace I was setting now. I didn't want this to be rushed or hurried. I wanted to enjoy the feel of her body beneath mine.

"Oh god. That feels so good," she sighed contently.

"The name's Catherine, not god," I joked as I traced around her nipple with my tongue.

Her hips were rocking slowly and steady against mine, sometimes grinding against me as she struggled to get as much of it as she could deep inside herself. The pressure between our two bodies and the friction of her grinding against me was threatening to send me over the edge. I was determined to wait on her though; cumming together would be spectacular.

I was focused on her and nothing else. A nuclear bomb could have detonated in her kitchen and I wouldn't have noticed.

"Oh…Laura!" she shrieked.

My eyes flew open. This was a new experience for me. No other person I had ever been with had mistakenly called me by another's name.

"I think I preferred god to Laura."

"I believe she was talking to me," came a disembodied voice.

I froze and locked eyes with Sara. "Who is Laura?"

"I'm Laura and I'm her girlfriend." There was that voice again. I couldn't bear the thought of turning around yet. Sara looked absolutely terrified and I couldn't blame her.

"You have a girlfriend?" I shouted at her.

"Cath, can you untie me now please?" She asked meekly.

I leaned forward to undo Sara's restraints without pulling out of her, making her moan as the full length of the cock was suddenly and unexpectedly pushed inside her.

"And would you mind getting out of my girlfriend," the tart behind me said.

I froze and moved backwards, sliding out of Sara completely. I sat there, on my knees between her legs looking at her, still tied to the bed.

The girlfriend, whom I had yet to lay eyes on, huffed heavily and moved to the side of the bed to untie Sara.

Once Sara's restraints were off, she bolted off of the bed and out of the room, disappearing behind the bathroom door. It was only then that I could bring myself to look at the woman who had walked in on us.

Standing before me was a petite strawberry blonde. She was shapely and her stance was that of a dancer's. We locked eyes and I couldn't help but laugh. She looked almost exactly like I had when I was in my mid-twenties and still not completely sure of who I was.

"You find something about this funny?" she asked trying to hold the anger at bay in her voice.

Just then the bathroom door swung open and Sara stepped out wearing boxers and a t-shirt. "Cath, I think you should probably, uh, go home now."

The third woman in the room uncrossed her arms and leveled her gaze on me, "Cat? Catherine? I should have fucking known it!"

"Now baby, it's not what it seems like," Sara took a few quick steps toward Laura but immediately thought better of it as Laura took a step towards her.

I stood and said weakly, "I think I'm just gonna…"

"Freeze," the younger woman said and I complied. "Is that the strap-on I bought for you? The one you said you were going to fuck me with? The one you were supposed to show up wearing today and never did which I why I came here looking for you after calling your cell for hours. Is it? Is that the one? And all those times you said 'Cat' was your little name for me because I was your wildcat in bed, it was you saying her name? Was it?"

I reached down and undid the source of her anger and laid it neatly on the bed and moved around the room, trying to collect the pieces of clothing that had been scattered when we had first entered her bedroom.

For her part, Sara was standing quietly and stoically. She probably realized the shit had hit the fan and she was standing squarely in front of it and the best way to avoid a mouthful was to keep hers shut.

I quickly moved into the bathroom and pulled my clothes on before stepping back into Sara's bedroom. The pair had not moved from their positions.

I knew this was mostly my fault—okay, entirely my fault, but I didn't know how to fix it.

So, instead of doing the right thing and telling Sara's girlfriend that I had basically attacked her, I walked over to Sara and stood on the tips of my toes and leaned into to kiss her. She pulled back, as if the contact had burned her lips and I smirked before turning to the girlfriend, Laura.

I walked towards her and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Just so you know, she really seemed to like it when I put her on her knees and spanked her before fucking her from behind."

I turned to walk out of the room, pausing beside Sara and winking before saying, "I'll see you tonight at work."

I had made it to the front door before I decided one more dig was necessary. I turned around and shouted toward the bedroom, "You know, if Sara had ever once mentioned she had a girlfriend, I'd have insisted you join us."

I opened the door and headed down to my truck. I was in desperate need of a shower and Sofia was going to have to finish what Sara had barely started.


End file.
